


Eventually

by ms__sarcastic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms__sarcastic/pseuds/ms__sarcastic
Summary: MJ hangs up the phone. She immediately turns on her television and changes the channel to find the local news station. It was true. The news reporter starts talking about the boy behind the mask, Peter Parker, but MJ is barely listening. Until it hits her. Spiderman is gone. That means Peter Parker is also gone.





	Eventually

****MJ hangs up the phone. She immediately turns on her television and changes the channel to find the local news station. It was true. The news reporter starts talking about the boy behind the mask, Peter Parker, but MJ is barely listening. Until it hits her. Spiderman is gone. That means Peter Parker is also gone.** **

**She shuts off her tv and starts heading to Ned and Pe- Ned's apartment. He sounded like he was barely keeping it together over the phone, but as soon as he opens the door for her, he loses it and engulfs her in a hug, sobbing into her shoulder.**

**She's extremely uncomfortable with physical contact, but she knew that she was the only friend Ned had left. He was the only friend she had left.**

**Eventually he calms down and releases a shaky sigh. He looks at her with red puffy eyes. MJ tried to ignore the gut wrenching feeling of knowing Ned was suffering. He was too nice a guy for this to happen. So was P-**

**"You knew."**

**It wasn't a question. MJ merely nodded. Ned doesn't say anything. MJ pulls out her book from her bag and begins reading aloud. She knew it had a calming affect on Ned. He adjusts so he can lay down, head in MJ's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair and read. Soon he falls asleep, MJ dozing off right after.**

**Many would say that Ned and MJ were unlikely friends. Ned and Peter. Like peanut butter and jelly. But MJ and Ned? Like peanut butter and sriracha. But ever since Peter had become more of a flake their senior year of high school, MJ and Ned were best friends. They managed to keep that friendship now well into their junior year of college. When Peter did manage to show up, they were an odd little trio. But MJ had never gotten as close to Peter as she had with Ned. Partly because they never saw each other as much due to Peter's vigilante alter ego, but also because there had always been an invisible barrier. MJ was observant. Peter would often tense around her or be nervous. He hadn't wanted her to find out he was Spiderman. So he was always on edge.**

**MJ had initially waited for him to come forth and tell her when she first became part of their friend group. But years later he never said a word. He never got close enough to trust her. She had just accepted the fact that Peter didn't really like her and only put up with her for Ned's sake.**

**So she got mad and tried to distance herself from him, purposely avoiding him the best she could without drawing suspicion. Slowly but surely, she only saw Peter when she was with Ned. It had hurt at first knowing he never really wanted her around, but she got over it. Peter never even noticed how she had pulled away. They were never really friends to begin with.**

**And yet hear she was at his funeral. She had told herself there was no way she'd attend A couple days after comforting Ned, he had called and asked if she would go with him to the funeral. She initially refused.**

**"Please, MJ. I know you and him didn't exactly get along, but I need your support," he had pleaded. "I don't think I can handle being there. Please?"**

**So she had relented and gone with him, dressing up in an old black dress, brown cardigan, and her black doc martens. She wasn't going to wear a dress initially, but she wanted to be respectful since she knew Aunt May was hurting. MJ hadn't been around her a whole lot, but when she was, May had always made her feel included and welcomed, two things Peter never had.**

**She felt out of place in the room. Partly because the room was filled with only close friends and family, and the avengers, but also because she felt as if she was intruding on a private moment. People were crying and May looked absolutely devastated. MJ squirmed in her seat.**

**Soon it was time for eulogies and Tony Stark had gone up to the podium. He was wearing a black suit and his signature dark sunglasses, that MJ knew were being used to hide his red swollen eyes.**

**"I've been to a few funeral sin my day," Toney began. "Comes with the turf of being a superhero. and Peter was a great one. As Spiderman, he helped so many people and risked his life everyday. He was brave. He faced criminals ever day, stole Captain America's shield, and even had the audacity** **to** **turn down being an avenger."**

**People around the room chuckled.**

**"Peter Parker was one of a kind." MJ didn't fail to notice tony starting to lose his composure. "He genuinely cared about people, whether it be as Spiderman or in his daily life. He worked hard and even was going to work full time at Stark Industries when he graduated, hoping to have him as my heir. When I mentioned it , he cried. He was so happy because he said his aunt may wouldn't have tow work so hard anymore, and he could finally start providing for her and caring for her like she had to him."**

**MJ glanced over to May, who looked seconds from breaking down.** **She** **felt so sorry for** **May.** **_Goddamnit Parker! You just had to go and get yourself killed. Selfish asshole._ **

**Except she didn't mean it. He was never selfish. Not even a little bit.**

**Tony cleared his throat. He continued in a strained voice. "Most important of all, Peter was a good kid. He was selfless, more so than anyone I know. He died doing what he thought was right. Helping people. And I'll miss him. And he will be remembered, as much more than just Spider-Man."**

**Tony got down and one of May's friends went up. MJ looked around at the effect Tony's words had on everyone. People were crying and MJ felt the walls of her lungs contract. suddenly it was hard for he r to breathe, the room feeling suffocating. She had to leave.**

**She quietly grabbed her belongings and began walking to her car. She barely got past the door when she heard someone call her name.**

**"MJ?"**

**She cursed under her breath and turned around to face Ned. "Hey.'**

**"You're leaving." It wasn't a question.**

**"Yeah, well I can only deal with other peoples emotions for a certain amount of time before I want to stab my eyes out with a fork," she deadpanned. "Plus surprisingly, I'm not a really big fan of funerals."**

**"This is not the time to make jokes."**

**"What do you want me to say, Ned?"**

**"How can you just leave?"**

****MJ thought back at all her attempts to get closer to Peter. The first time she approached them after AcaDec practice and Peter finding an excuse to not go with to the movies. Senior prom when Peter ignored her all night. Graduation when Peter invited Ned to hang out but only invited her when Ned had asked.** **

**"I mean, Michelle can come if you really want her to."**

**It had stung. Peter was a nice guy. Polite and respectful. But he always had an iciness with MJ. Always a distance.**

**"Ned, I wouldn't expect you to understand," she sighed.**

**"MJ, what about Peter?"**

**"What about him?" MJ tried her best to remain stoic. "It's not like he would care if I was here or not."**

**"Why are you acting like this?"**

**MJ rolled her eyes. "Like what?"**

**"Do you even care that Peter is gone? Like at all?"**

**MJ remained silent.**

**Ned nodded slowly, lips forming an tightlipped smile. "I can't believe this. You know, everyone always said you were a cold heartless bitch, and I always defended you. But now, I see that they were right."**

**MJ's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me? What did you just call me?"**

**"A cold. Heartless. Bitch"**

**"Take it back Leeds! Take it back now!"**

**"And if I don't? You're being such a bitch. Peter was our friend."**

**"No, he was your friend!"**

******"What are you talking about? You guys hung out all the time?" Ned stared at her confused and MJ took a moment to compose herself.** ** **

******"Not really," MJ admitted. "I don't know if you've noticed but Peter and I never hung out unless we were with you. _Your_ birthday parties, _your_ sleepovers, _your_ turtle's funeral."** ** **

****"So what, all this time you were just putting up with him for my sake?"** **

****"Ned, I-"** **

****"You don't even care about Peter being dead, do you?"** **

****"Ned, shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."** **

****"That's it, isn't it? You don't even like Peter. You never did."** **

****"Ned, shut up."** **

****"Why? Because I'm right?"** **

****"Shut your mouth!"** **

****"It all makes sense now," Ned laughed. "You coming up with lame excuses to get out of hanging out with him, avoiding talking to him, calling him names."** **

****"Ned, please shut up. That's not true!"** **

****"MJ, just admit it. You hated Peter."** **

****"I didn't hate him!"** **

****"Then why were you so mean to him?"** **

****"Because I was in love with him!"** **

****Silence.** **

******"Woah.** " Ned stood dumbfounded. "What?** **

****"I was in love with him," Michelle repeated softly.** **

******Ned didn't know what to think. He had a million things running through his head. "Since when?"** ** **

******MJ swallowed thickly. "Since freshmen year."** ** **

******"You mean before.."** ** **

******"Before he was Spiderman."** ** **

******"And you never told him? Why?"** ** **

******"Have you met me?"** ** **

******"Fair point."** ** **

******"Besides you said it yourself, I was a jerk to him," MJ sighed, regret lacing her voice. "What was I supposed to say? Hey Parker, sorry I was mean to you, you want to go out? Doesn't exactly scream romance."** ** **

******"If you liked him so much, why act like you hated him?"** ** **

******"I don't know, defense mechanism, maybe?" MJ looked away from Ned. "Besides, it doesn't matter because Peter hated me."** ** **

******"MJ.."** ** **

******"No it's fine, no need to deny it. I know I was cold and calloused. But you warmed up to me, didn't you? He always kept his distance. Who  can blame him? I'm just scary as hell Michelle."** ** **

******Ned winced. He didn't think she had heard that. It was the first day of junior year and MJ had sat at the same table as she had since freshmen year. Ned and Peter got their lunch trays and tried to look for seats. they saw Michelle at the same table. Peter stopped Ned before they could sit down.** ** **

******"What if we sat somewhere else this year?"** ** **

******"What? dude come on, we've always sat here."** ** **

******************"I don't want to sit by Michelle," Peter mumbled under his breath. "She's scary as hell."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************"Dude, lets just sit down. I'm starving."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************Unbeknownst to them, Michelle had heard their conversation. She hated to admit that when she went home that day, she cried in her bed.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************"I tried so hard to get over Peter, but he was so.. Peter, I couldn't." MJ's voice wavered, her stoic expression faltering. "The more I got to know him, the stronger my feelings became. But he didn't make it easy. He always kept me at arms length. Then I figured out he was Spiderman. Do you know how hard it was to not tell him I knew?" I waited and waited for him to tell me, but he never did."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************"Peter didn't exactly tell me," Ned admitted. "I sorta found out when he came into his room as Spiderman. I was waiting for him and he freaked."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************"Sounds like him."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************"How long have you known?"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************"Honestly, I had my suspicions since DC. Homecoming confirmed it. Peter was awful at keeping secrets."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"Tell me about it." Ned chuckled.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"You're not so good at it either, Leeds." MJ joked.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"Hey, I can keep secrets!"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"Betty knew you had a crush a her way before you asked her out."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"What?" Ned pouted. MJ merely shrugged, earning a snort from him. He looked back to the building, smile faltering. "Actually there is one secret that I've kept all these years, but honesty I wish I hadn't."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************MJ felt her stomach drop at the somber expression on Ned's face. "What are you talking about Ned."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"Peter didn't hate you MJ."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"What?"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"He actually cared about you a lot. He really wanted to be your friend."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"Then why didn't he?"** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"He was scared. Peter didn't tell you about Spiderman because he was scared of you getting hurt," Ned sighed, finally being able to get this off his chest. "No matter what happened between you two, Peter cared about you, more than you even know. Heck, I would even say he was in love with you."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"Y-you're lying."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"MJ."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"Only Parker would pull that bullshit," MJ glared. "Do you know how many timed I cried because a stupid boy didn't like me? Ugh, it's so unlike me to get this upset about something as trivial as a stupid crush."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"But it wasn't a stupid crush," Ned countered. "Peter was going to tell you, about everything, but.."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"Oh."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"Yeah."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************MJ felt tears prickling her eyes. "I'm in love with Peter Parker. And I never told him. God, I should've told him. And now I can't. I can't tell him anything ever again."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************Ned stood silent, wiping away tears.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"You know the worst part? Of al the times I've cried dover Peter, this time is not one of them. Like I went numb." MJ starts pacing, slowly feeling herself lose control of her emotions. "But seeing Tony Stark in there and seeing everyone crying, I couldn't handle it. Because I know that if I start crying now, I don't think can stop."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"May says everyone grieves differently. You shouldn't feel bad. You don't have to be so strong all the time."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"Oh  my god, may. I didn't even think of her. This must be so hard for her. And here I was feeling bad for myself."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"No, don't apologize for being hurt. Your pain is valid too."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************MJ thinks back to when she found Peter crying in the library after his uncle had died. he had been huddled in the corner crying behind the stacks. he had apologized for crying.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"I just feel so bad my aunt May," He said, trying to get himself to stop crying. "I need to be strong for her."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************MJ barely knew Peter Parker, but found him interesting. She offered her his hand, surprising him and herself. he hesitantly took it and she helped him up.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"Peter."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"Michelle."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"I'm sorry you had to see me like that."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"Don't. Don't apologize for being hurt. And about your aunt, don't feel so guilty. Your pain is valid too."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************Ned let out a sad smile. "Peter told me that once."** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************That was the last straw for MJ. She heaved, sobbing uncontrollably. Ned embraced her in a  hug and let her cry on his shoulder. He rubbed circled on her  back, silently tears falling down his face.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************"Shh, it's okay. you'll be okay. We'll be okay. Eventually." ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

 

 


End file.
